elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boots of Springheel Jak (Item)
}} The Boots of Springheel Jak are acquired as part of the Thieves Guild quest of the same name. They also play a part in the last quest involving the Thieves Guild, "The Ultimate Heist." Exploits Permanent +50 to Acrobatics (Springheel Jak glitch). First get the Thieves Guild quest "Boots of Springheel Jak" and complete the majority of the quest, retrieving the boots. Do not, however, return the boots to the Gray Fox. Upon obtaining the boots, equip them to get a +50 Acrobatics bonus, then travel to the Shrine of Sanguine and begin the Daedric quest there. Follow through that quest, and get arrested by Leyawiin guards. All possessions will be taken except for key items (which include the Boots). Serve the sentence, and upon exiting, check the inventory. The Hero should still possess the boots, but when they try to equip them the notice "You cannot equip this item at this time" will appear. However, if the active enchantments are checked, the +50 to Acrobatics will still be there. Other footwear can be worn, but the enchantment from the Boots of Springheel Jak will remain. This is even simpler with a Ring of Disrobing from the expansion. Put the boots on, exit and re-enter the journal and put on the ring, exit the menus and allow the ring to remove the boots (and anything else the Hero may be wearing), and the permanent +50 to Acrobatics should remain. In some cases, a somewhat less than the full 50+ increase will occur, but it is a significant permanent increase in acrobatics nonetheless. Trivia *In the part of the quest "The Ultimate Heist," the Boots of Springheel Jak will be destroyed during the escape through the fire grate. However, if the Hero's health or Acrobatics is at a higher level, they can survive the fall without the boots. This allows them to keep the boots and use them at any time. *Another way to keep the boots is to get caught by a guard, after stealing the Scroll. Whether the bounty is paid, or an arrest occurs is irrelevant, as they will take the Hero out of the palace, and both the Boots and the Scroll will remain in the inventory. **The downside to this is that the boots are quest items and cannot be removed. *This is a nod towards Spring-heeled Jack of British legend. *If the Shivering Isles DLC has been downloaded, attacking Sheogorath will cause the Hero to be teleported very high into the air, resulting in a deadly fall. If the Boots of Springheel Jack are equipped, the Hero will survive the fall, but the boots will be destroyed. This will allow the Hero to explore the area they landed on, but never escape. *The boots allow the Hero to jump and skip across water surfaces, which may come in handy should the player wish to avoid confronting enemies while traveling on land. Bugs *If the Deceiver's Finery is equipped during the "Sanguine" quest, the boot may never be gotten back. Appearances * de:Stiefel von Jak Springferse (Objekt) ru:Сапоги Быстроногого Джека (предмет) Category:Oblivion: Footwear Category:Oblivion: Quest Items Category:Oblivion: Unique Items Category:Oblivion: Easter Eggs